


Sleepy Surprise

by winterthorn2112



Series: Drabblez For Days [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bottom Gavin, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: Michael comes over to Gavin's house late one night mostly to return a few things his friend had left in the office. So, why not be a decent friend and return them back to their owner?
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Drabblez For Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875289
Kudos: 9





	Sleepy Surprise

It was so very usual for that big-nosed Englishman to leave behind personal belongings when he left the office. Michael has managed to lose count of how many times he's had retrieve a set of spare keys, a phone, sometimes even Gavin's own fucking wallet! You'd think he'd be a bit careful. Alas, it was up to Michael to bring back all the goodies that his close friend forgot in his desk area. Gavin just so happened to leave a spare key as well as some change, and since Michael was so damn generous, he wouldn't take it as his own. Instead, he unlocked Gavin's door and stepped inside, making sure to close and lock it behind him. It was rather late at night, so Michael wasn't all that alarmed to find all the lights in the house turned off.

The man trailed upstairs to the door leading to Gavin's room, poking his head inside to inspect his surroundings. There laid the man himself snoring away like an absolute animal, Michael turning his nose up at the volume. He walked over to the nightstand that was set right up against Gavin's bed and gently placed the retrieved items, looking over at his friend for a brief moment. What he ended up seeing was Gavin's bare ass just barely being covered up by the sheets on his bed. He slept commando, huh? How Gavin of him. He could barely make a snide joke about it before having his eyes absolutely gravitating towards the tanned rump on his friend. Oh, God damn. He never noticed how much cake that boy had. Michael found himself walking towards the bed with a hungry look in his eyes, leaning forward to place his hands over the plush ass. And fuck was it the softest thing ever to touch.

Gavin decided tonight was the night he would succumb to the effects of the sleeping pills. After multiple insomniac nights of trying desperately to fall asleep on his own, he decided that he needed the aid of sleep medication. So, immediately after dinner, he popped two pills into him and waited for the effects to take over. It didn't really take long to be honest. As soon as he hopped in the shower, he could already feel drowsiness begin to settle in. He stayed awake as long as he could as he washed and cleaned his body, damn near tripping on exiting the shower. He lazily dried himself off and all but dragged his feet into his room. Gavin was so incredibly sleepy that the only thing he had energy to put on himself was a t-shirt that had probably not been washed in a couple of days, but he didn't care. As soon as he turned the light off, he crawled into bed and all but dropped onto his stomach and just fell asleep like that.

Michael actually saw the bottle of sleeping pills still opened up on the nightstand. Damn, this dude still has trouble sleeping? Either that or he decided living was troublesome. Nope, still breathing. Whatever the case was, it certainly didn’t matter when it came to that ass. Michael found himself in pure heaven the more he squished and fondled the beautiful rump, rubbing his face against the soft skin and let out a wavering moan at the sensation. How dare Gavin hide away such a perfect booty?

Gavin was dead to the world and sleep was all he wanted right now. He was so deep in his sleep that he didn’t realize that there was someone in his house right now at this time of night. But, again he was just simply too tired to care at the moment.

Keeping his eyes set on the man, Michael would occasionally pull his hands back from the slightest movement Gavin made. But that didn't stop him from going even farther. The man eventually had Gavin spread apart right in front of him, dipping his head down between his cheeks to lap at his tight hole.

Gavin's body instinctually jerked a bit at the touch. Though his mind was deep in the drowsy cloud, his body was subconsciously moving on its own accord.

Michael momentarily stopped his movements, waiting three seconds before diving back in. Damn, he tasted good... Michael let out a softened groan against Gavin's ass, his hands kneading at the plush cheeks.

Gavin began to feel hot as he felt something what he was certain were a pair of hands touching his rear. still bucking a bit as the tongue on his hole continued to rim him. Whoever it was doing this was doing an excellent job.

His own clothed length was pressing up harshly against the confines of his undergarments and jeans, a soft huff of pleasure leaving him once he dipped a hand down to palm himself. Gavin's hole had become puffy and flushed from the attention it received, which made it all the more easier to shove his tongue inside of him.

Gavin actually let out an audible soft moan as he felt tongue push into him, whimpering a bit as he felt it lick all around his walls. God, whoever was doing this was sooo goddamn good and the action was starting to pull Gavin away from his sleepy brain a bit. As if his hips had a mind of its own, they involuntarily thrust back against the slimy muscle, soft moans still filtering from his mouth.

And his moans were cute too! Michael had really struck gold here. Using the puddle of saliva underneath him, Michael managed to shove two wet fingers into the stretched hole. The lewd noises that sounded from his ass with each movement of his fingers had Michael leaning in closer.

Gavin's hips cantered up and he let out a shuddery gasp and groaned as he felt the fingers fuck into him. God, he felt so loose and wet and he bet he sounded wet too.

"That's it, take it all.." Michael muttered out in a breathless manner, quickly unzipping his pants to pull his cock out of the premade hole in his boxers. He didn't have time for needless undressing. Luckily the lad already had some lube in his nightstand, probably for jacking material. Michael was generous enough to pour some along his length and even into Gavin's hole, his swollen cockhead rubbing up against the loosened entrance.

Gavin's ears perked up as he recognized the voice and internally gasped as he knew that familiar voice belonged to Michael. Before he could question why Michael was here and doing this, he shuddered as he felt the thick head rubbing against his hole and he puffed out a breathy whine as he felt the entire length push into him, hissing a bit as he felt his walls stretch wide around the thick shaft. Fuck, he never expected his friend to be this bloody big and thick.

Michael barely even noticed the other was awake as he bottomed out against his thick ass, a shaky breath flying out of him. "God damn, Gav... You're fucking tight." He hissed out through clenched teeth, one hand gripping Gavin's hip and the other placed on the small of his back as he began to gently slide back.

Gavin stayed as still as possible as he felt the hands on his body, but he could nothing to stop the moans that were spilling from his mouth as he took the thrusts, loving the way his hole stretched around Michael's length with each push into his ass. Sure he wasn't a virgin at this sort of thing, but getting taken like this was a new extreme that he never knew he could enjoy.

The soft moans filtering out of Gavin only heightened the experience for him, causing Michael to push back in a bit rougher. "Fuck.. Take it all, Gavvy.." The freckled man pushed back inside of the other and grinded up against his walls, leaning over to nip along Gavin's neck.

Gavin breathed out a gasp as he felt Michael bite into his neck, but it was all washed away in the sultry cry he let out as the thrusts came down harder, his hands wisely gripping the covers to anchor himself against the punishing thrusts. He then let out an even louder moan as he felt the fat head rub against his swollen prostate, making his cock that he didn't know was awakening throb.

Poor Michael still thought Gavin was deep in dream world. Oh, how wrong could he be. He seemed to notice the change in volume, however, when he thrusted in a certain manner. "Does my boi like that? Huh?" He hissed out, sliding his muscular arms around Gavin's slim waist to get a better grip. His thrusts were already becoming harsh in nature.

Gavin's whorish moans grew louder as the thrusts were not only becoming ruthless and brutal, the thrusts were intentionally hitting his sweet spot with each slam inside his ass. Fuck, he could feel his ass cheeks growing sore and red from being constantly slammed against Michael's, creating the obscene and lewd noises of skin slapping against skin that seemed to echo all around them along with banging of the headboard against the wall.

Beads of sweat dribbled down Michael's forehead the more he really went to town on his friend's ass, and honestly he didn't stop to think of the consequences that could come with fucking his best friend when he has a wife, for fucks sake. But damn, if anal felt this good... he might have to do this more often. "Your ass feels so fucking nice and tight, boi..."

Gavin shuddered at the filthy words that spilled out of Michael's mouth, loving the way his heavy balls smacked against his taint with each powerful surge into him. God, his ass was taking such brutal pounding, but it all felt sooo good. And as only delightfully good cause it was Michael who was fucking his ass. He bet no one could ever compete to the feel of his friend's cock thrusting in and out of him.

Michael let his eyes glaze over down to the beautiful sight of his cock flying in and out of Gavin's glorious tight ass and released a noise of pure ecstacy. He looked so fucking good like this. "Gavvy... Oh, fuck! Y-You feel so fucking good, Gav.." Michael felt the words slide out of him as if he couldn't contain the dirty thoughts hidden in his mind.

All too soon, Gavin let out a groan as he felt that irresistible burn beginning to engulf his entire body, Michael's rough thrusts against his prostate steadily pushing him closer to that wonderful peak.

Michael felt a rough shiver flow up his spine as he felt Gavin's hole twitch around his length, looking down at the man's exposed sac with a grin. "Is my boi close to cumming? Is he gonna cum just from being pounded by my fat cock?" Snarling out, he leaned forward to scrape his teeth along Gavin's throat, slowing down his pace to something torturously slow.

Gavin let out a pitiful whine as he felt the glorious pace slow down to a painstakingly slow motion. Though the slow movements were now literally pressing against his prostate, he wanted the furious fucking to return. "M-More" he breathed out sleepily. How he was still sleeping through this, Michael will never know. He must be thinking it's some kind of lucid dream, Michael thought.

Michael stopped his movements altogether when Gavin's sleepy voice sounded out, looking down at his figure with wide eyes. Silent for only a moment, he quickly burst out into a silent fit of chuckles and gently stroked the side of Gavin's waist. "Poor thing.. you really want to be destroyed by my big dick, huh? So fucking cute..." He murmured out against the other, letting a hand slip down to palm at Gavin's balls.

At that, Gavin fully woke up and let out a husky cry at the touch, bucking his hips a bit as Michael groped him. "M-Michael, m-more, please" he moaned out fully awake now more than ever cause how the hell was he supposed to sleep through this?

That wasn't expected. At all. Michael was taken back by the other waking up so suddenly, and didn't quite catch what he said. Needless to say, he felt a little bad and began to slide out of the man. "S-Shit, you weren't supposed to wake up, uh... sorry about this."

Gavin whined and gripped Michael's wrist. "N-No, it's okay, boi. Please, I'm so close, keep going" he begged and purposefully tightened around the thick length inside him preventing Michael from removing it.

Unwillingly, Michael pulled out a bit before thrusting back into Gavin, eyes momentarily rolling back into his head in deep pleasure. "F-Fuck... alright, boi.." His hands settled back down on Gavin's hips as his own started up a teasingly slow pace, licking the sweat off of his upper lip.

Gavin gasped and let out a breathless moan and sat up properly on his hands and knees, actually rocking his hips into Michael with each thrust. "Please, harder" he pleaded with a teasing clench.

He earned a very delighted grunt from the squeezing around his length and flashed Gavin a breathless smirk. "You're gonna have to beg a little harder than that, Gavvy." Michael huffed, slowing down his movements even more just to fuck with him.

Gavin whined even louder and looked back at his friend giving him a pleading look. "Boi. please. I want it. Please just" he paused to thrust back hard on Michael's dick, "fuck me."

Oh, that look he gave him was priceless. Absolutely beautiful. Michael let out a soft series of breathy chuckles before roughly pushing Gavin's head into the mattress. He threaded his fingers through the wild messy hair and grinned down at him, promptly slamming into him without warning and started up the same relentless pace.

Gavin gasped at the harsh treatment, but no less let out a blissful cry of Michael's name as the hard fucking continued, his moans being muffled into the bed.

Michael's devious smirk only widened more from the sounds being released from Gavin, letting his fingers yank up at Gavin's hair. His pace was continuously rough and merciless, the bed squeaking out with each thrust.

"O-Oh, shit, M-Michael!" he cried out as he sank his nails into the bed and could do nothing except scream out Michael's name as his asshole was being slammed into repeatedly.

Those beautiful noises.. it only encouraged Michael to treat Gavin even rougher than before. And he did. Michael scooted a bit closer to the man and gripped onto his hips and began to fuck the absolute life out of him. It almost seemed as if he was going at the speed of light from how fast he was ramming into poor Gavin.

Gavin screamed into the mattress, tears even springing to his eyes as he took the punishment. It was actually starting to get a bit painful and Gavin could feel his rear sting with every ferocious thrust he was given, but his weeping cock begged to differ. Never in his life had he been fucked this rough before and it felt so good and Gavin was not about to tell Michael to slow down. He absolutely wanted this and he was loving every aspect of being fucked like this.

Oh, Gavin looked amazing beneath him. Taking all of his ferocious thrusts with such ease definitely deserved a reward. Dipping a hand beneath Gavin's waist, he let his hand slowly wrap around his long length before rapidly stroking it in time with his intense thrusts. "Cum, Gav. Cum for me.."

Gavin let out a muffled shrill and arched his back at the double sensation. He could feel that glorious heat returning back in full force and he was thankful that there was nothing preventing him from getting close to his peak. "M-Mic-chael, hah, fuck~!" he panted out through gritted teeth.

"F-Fuck, boi... 'M close!" Michael's breath was getting quicker and quicker, his thrusts now choppy and uneven the closer he got to his own release. There's no way he would allow the other to cum before him. So he only quickened both his thrusts and strokes to Gavin's cock, nibbling along his tanned shoulder.

Gavin was not gonna last much longer and the constant wailing on his prostate and rhythmic pumping hand on his cock, he was oh so very close. His breathing came out faster and faster and the wonderful heat was starting to burn him.

Damn, it was getting harder and harder to hold on to not releasing before the man. Michael's body twitched and shuddered with each shockwave of pleasure through his body, the deep coiling of heat in his lower regions becoming more intense with each thrust. "O-Oooh, fuck! God, yes!~"

Gavin let out an incoherent string that sounded like moans and Michael's name before he tossed his head back and let out a slutty scream as spilled onto his bed, creating an embarrassing mess of streaky cum on his blanket.

Michael could physically feel the other squeeze and constrict around his sensitive cock, easily causing him to moan out in a breathless manner. "O-O-Ohhh, shiiiit!~" The reaction was almost instant, and Michael couldn't contain the bursts of hot semen flowing out from his length.

Gavin moaned shakily as he felt the sticky hot liquid spurt into him, loving the way that he could absolutely feel it pump into him.

The stream of semen flowing out of him seemed almost never ending as he reached that beautiful release. It was possibly his most powerful orgasm he's ever experienced so far, all thanks to his boi. "O-Ohh, God damn...~"

Gavin huffed out a laugh as he felt the cock inside him still emptying his load inside him. "Been pent up huh, Michael, boi?" he teased and breathed out a shaky moan as some of the cum managed to escape and dribble down the backs of his thighs.

"Y-You.. have no idea." The intense release nearly took the breath right out of Michael as he finally calmed down enough to pull his length out of Gavin, watching as the immense amount of his release began to dribble out from his widened hole. "What a messy boy you are, Gav..~"

The British man shuddered at the oozing feeling before he all but dropped onto the bed, his entire ass and backs of his thighs incredibly sore and achy. "God sake's, Michael. You ruined me" he panted out, unable to move from that spot.

It was a real sight to see the man all spent out from their rough fucking, Michael having a shit-eating grin on his face. "Poor Gav.. why don't you try to stand up for me?"

Gavin just 'mmhmmed' and shook his head into the pillow, refusing to move. He was much too achy at the moment and standing up was out of the question.

"Ah, c'mon! You're not even gonna try?" Michael continued to poke fun at Gavin's utter weakness, gently tickling at the man's sides. "I really wanna see how badly I fucked your ass up."

Gavin grumbled out an insult and instead of standing up, he just raised his lower half up onto his shaky knees. "There. Happy?" he griped.

"Holy shit, I really fucked you up!" Michael let out a triumphant fit of laughter, gently patting Gavin on the rump as he wiped a humorous tear from his eye. "Oh God, you need a fucking wheelchair, boi?"

Gavin just whined and lazily swatted at Michael's hand. "Piss off. Now, are you gonna stay here the night or are you gonna go home?" he asked as he felt sleep return.

Michael's lips quirked up in a gentle smirk, slipping his strong arms beneath the man to scoop him up. "Yeah.. how about I move you to the couch while I clean my nut off your sheets?"

Gavin just grumbled a bit, but sighed as he was being carried in his boi's arms. "Sure" he mumbled out as he felt sleep take over him, hearing Michael chuckle.


End file.
